The Lost Warriors
1:The Falling Girls Luna and Raina Haden. These twins started something. Something real. The team was always weak and had no chance of beating the villains life through at them. But Luna and Raina? They were goddesses! More power to themselves then anyone! Luna was the spunky red head. She wasn't afraid of anything and hated to be proven wrong by anyone either then her sister. Luna has bloody red hair which goes down her back, and is always straight because she can't stand curly hair. She has completely red eyes which enforces the law she holds against people. You might figure it out, but she's spoiled. She doesn't like anyone to prove her wrong. Raina on the other hand lacks vision. She's sweet and charmistic, but she lacks vision. She has curly white hair that goes down to her back, for she can not stand straight hair. She has completely white eyes like white clouds in the blue sky, or a white shirt after it was bleached. The twins wear identical sleevless tunics with a gem holding it up in the middle of their chests. Luna's was the same color as her hair, and eyes. Raina's was the same as her hair, and eyes. They fell fast, fast and fast. They went through the Earth's atmosphere (slowing them down of course) and hit land. Head first. Luna stood up rubbing her head. Around her was a curtain of black smoke, so thick she almost couldn't breathe. Beneathe her feet was a crater, as deep in as the thickness of the smoke. Luna looked around for the squirming body of her younger twin sister, nothing. Not even the lightest breath. Her eyes started glowing, a bloodier color now. And her hands were gripped into fists beside one another, and they started glowing as well. She shot several and heard several screams in return. As the smoke cleared, she was going wild. Several thousands of circular discs (which she called "Bleeding Bolts") all around, whether it was into the sky or to the pedestrains on the Earth, Luna didn't seem to care. She was angry, furious, even more so then before her wardrobe was wet. A tsunami sweeped above her. She had never seen one, except from the view on Mount Olympus. She stretched her hands out in fists in front of her, and there. The water seeped back. She laughed. "Ha! What a puny source of destruction! Now I know why you humans are backless!" She was back to her angry form now and stared down at the superheroes who had entered her crater. Only three were taller then her. But they were males, then she was taller then two, a girl and a boy. Her hair turned to fire and she talked to those people. "Where is my sister?" They looked at her. The boy that always joked on the team, Logan, raised a black haired eyebrow. "There's more of you?" Luna's hair burned hotly. "Listen smart guy, this is not a joke! If I do not find my sister I will lay reck to your whole state! Now what would you prefer? Assisting me in recoveirng my lost sister or dying with the rest of your putriedly dark Hell of a state?" "Chill babe," Logan said and looked over at Marine Aqual. Marine controlled water and had caused the tsunami the almost got Luna's wardrobe wet. "Marine, do the honors?" Marine looked over at the angry fire burning red head. She stretched one hand to the side and broke a water pipe, bringing water to her assitance. She swirled it around both of her hands and with her all staring blue eyes shot it at Luna's burning head. Luna's hair flattened across her head and she looked at her robe, it was wet. She screamed. "How dare you! My father will hear about this!" The team looked taken aback. Luna raised her hands, "If you do not help me, you might as well die like scum on the streets!" She shot several of her bleeding bolts. One hit Red Rocker, Marine Aqual ran to his assitance and bent over helping him. Slade James, Logan, and Sky made their way to Luna. Luna shot several bolts, most missing instead of hitting their targets. "Drop your weapons!" She shouted seeing James' knife, Logan's silver sword, and Sky's golden sword. "Drop them!" She shouted again when she saw that they had hesitated. Slade James dropped his knife on the ground and looked over at Logan and Sky to do the same. They did. "Fine, what is it that you want our help with?" Logan asked. "Who's your leader?" She asked once. Logan and Sky raised their hands. "Both of us." They said. Now let me just say, they too were twins. Male twins, and looked more like each other then Luna and Raina. Luna made a sound of disgust and whispered to herself. "If it were my choice they wouldn't have a chance to be leaders, disgusting!" Then she rolled her eyes and turned to look at Logan and Sky. "Alright, I wouldn't mind joining your team, if ''you help me find my sister." Logan and Sky raised their eyebrows. "Who said we need you on our team?" Logan asked. Marine Aqual looked up. "Accept it! She's stronger and smarter then most of us, maybe she can fight crime as well." Luna looked triumph. "I'll help you fight crime, and once I find my sister, she can help fight crime too." "Fine! But just because our father wanted this of us. Do not think we like you!" Sky said. Luna again smiled triumphly. "Who said I will like you?" 2: The Shadow Luna woke up early in the morning with a tear streaming down her left cheek. She looked around her room. She imagined it to be nothing because it was nothing. The room's walls were painted bloody red like her hair and the floor was a carpet. The bed was a king sized bed scraped onto the left wall and the one farthest from the window. The covers bloody red as well as the sheets and the blanket. The curtains from the window blowing, she had lef it open the previous night hoping that the little wind spirit that was her sister would come through the window in the night. But she hadn't. She closed the window, but not before looking down at the street below. She scowleded. ''Whatever... She muttered. Luna looked around the room, gave it a disgusted curse in Greek, and then walked out. She had not gotten used to the function of the tower. In reality there were two towers. A captial L and a captial W, standing for the Lost Warriors. Ten floors up a tunnel connected the two towers. The towers, which were made of glass, was the utopia for peace. The war had started a couple years ago after Demitra, Luna and Raina's mother, retired with her husband Toya from Isla. Isla had grown bigger and bigger, and no longer needed any help from Demitra or Toya. So, they decided to retire. But of course, Isla had been revealed to the world. At this revealing the United States had decided to check whether or not they were good. They had attaked Isla making Demitra and Toya furious. The war raged on, but where was it at it's strongest? In Providence, Rhode Island. Luna knew very well the danger she would be in if anyone discovered who she was, and who her parents were. She stared out one of the glass windows of the L side of the tower. It was high into the clouds. She looked out into the clouds, her hands on the glass staring out. What she saw didn't please her. She could see flashes of the people from DemToy, the captial island of Isla, fighting for their lives, for their childrens. And the stupid forces of the humans seeping through and destroying everything! No matter where she went she always saw that! Always... Everyone had been killed off. She didn't know if her parents were still alive or not, but she knew she had to save Raina. Raina was all she had left. Everyone else had been killed. Why had she and her sister survived, but the other people and children of DemToy destroyed? Why? Her thinking was interuppted by footsteps coming through the tunnel. It was Logan. Logan looked at her and Luna at him. She turned around and looked back out the glass. "What are you looking at?" Logan asked. Luna didn't answer, she just stared. "Hey," Logan said, "What are you looking at?" Luna flashed an eye at him. He came over to her, he looked out of the glass just as she was doing so. Luna looked down. "I'm thinking." Logan looked at her. "Of what?" Luna's eyes turned small, she still looked out. "I need to find my sister. She's all I- She needs me." Logan raised a black eyebrow. His dark blue eyes looked over at her. "Is that all you're thinking about?" He asked. Luna rolled her eyes. "As if you care." Then she turned to him. "Look here, pretty boy. I don't care about anyone but myself. I don't think about anyone but myself. I could care less about anything that has to do with warfare and children dying. Now, leave me alone, pretty boy." Logan smiled. "You think I'm pretty?" Luna pointed down to the tunnel. "Just leave me in peace." Logan walked away smiling. Luna shook her head at him in disbelief and turned back around. Before she could think again, red lights started blazing and bloodcurdling sounds came of it. She groaned, "What is this monstrosity of a sound!" Marine looked at her as she flew past on a current of water. "Follow us!" Luna didn't like orders, but she didn't even then. She flew up into the air, which wasn't hard for the roof stretched up and didn't seem to have a top in itself. She sped faster then Marine on her current of water, faster the Rocker who was now a bat, faster the James who was running on walls, and faster then the male twins, who had decided to ride motorcycles inside. "Pathetic." She rolled her eyes at them and sped faster along. She made it out the door then Logan started yelling at her. "Slow down! You have no idea where you're going!" At this Luna blinked and realized she hadn't the slightest clue where she was going. So, she slowed and followed closly behind James. "Where are we going?" She asked him. James jupped on a nearby lampost and shouted at her. "Bunny Island!" Luna laughed, loud and hard. "Bunny Island! Is that an American joke around here? Or an American insult? Bunny Island! Really?" Red hissed in his bat form at her, she understood. Her father was a vampire so she understood whatever a bat would say. And what Red had said, was not that kind. WIthout all the badwords he would've said, "Bunny Island is a place in Rhode Island you-----. It ain't no joke you----. Yes really you little-----." "Offensive much, you pointy eared freak?" Luna asked. Before long they were near the island of Bunnies... as Luna thought it was. "Luna!" Logan shouted at her. Luna looked down. "What did I do wrong this time?" Logan rolled his eyes and threw down his bike. "Just get me up in the sky so we can crossover to Bunny Island!" Logan said back at her. Luna swooped down from the sky and picked up one of Logan's outstretched hands. Her strength made it possible to pick him up with ease. Luna flew ahead, followed by Marine and Sky, who rode through the ocean on the water, and Red had turned into a prehistoric bird and picked up James with his claws. When they made it across the water, Luna was surprised to see that there were no bunnies in Bunny Island. She sighed. "No, bunnies..." By bunnies, she meant her sister. Her sister's animal form was a small white bunny. She pushed that thought out of her head and continued forward. They all touched land and Luna looked around. "What's the problem here?" Sky pointed to a fire burning from a small wooded area. "That's the problem." Luna looked at it. "My-" She cut her self off, she saw a small white bunny hopping along near the fire. "RAINA!?" She shouted at the direction of the bunny. The bunny was gone now, leaving small paw prints behind. Logan called out to Marine. "You Aqua! This is your area of expertice! Flood it!" A shadow scraped along, it was dark and black. Luna stared at the shadow. The shadow's hand scraped along, knocking down the woods. Luna heard a scream and then the shadow dissapeared. Luna looked around, everyone was there, staring. Luna flew up into the sky, a little higher every inch getting more nervous. She had heard a scream, and it sounded like Raina's scream. Then she saw her. Her sister was lying down under the weight of the woods. Her sister spat white hair out of her face and dragged herself out from under there. Weakly, she reached for her heart neckalce and pressed it. Raina began to evaporate and the dissapeared. She had used the power of her neckalce to teleport out. Luna started crying and she flew back to the tower, not giving a second glance back. 3: Muse Luna awoke the next morning from a fretful dream, in which, her sister was living in the wild with a group of heroes fighting against cannibals. Luna's reaction? True terror and fear for her younger sister. She knew more than to look over the dream of a goddess as mighty as herself. And if she did; Only death would come from it. Luna awoke panting and sweating. Raina? Fighting cannibals?? ''She did not like the thought, or more correctly the dream, which she had. Her sister was not the type of girl that would do this, fight cannibals that is. Yet, she knew, that she was not wrong about it. If only had she had gone all the way through the dream, maybe then would she have found out that her sister was crying under the roof of the Wild Warriors (or TWW). Now, Luna looked around. She found a globe and map on one side of her room. She got up, still in her hero clothes from the past night, and made her way, gliding along, over to the map and globe. On the map an area was pinpointed. She stared at it. The pin was right side up in Africa. And, not just that as a clue to where her sister might be, a flag in the same spot that read '''TWW; The First. '''Luna could only guess what that meant, but honestly she didn't care, she did not think it was important, and if it was she would soon find it out. Luna was deep in thought. Deeper in thought than she had ever been. ''Raina... where are you? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you have to go and leave me behind with these idiots? Can you hear me, Rain? It's me! Please... ''She thought it would work, but her thoughts were filled, almost, completely by her sister. Maybe the twin connection would connect them together, but it didn't at the moment. She shook her head and left to the bathroom, a new bathroom in the tower that they had gotten for her, and began to brush her teeth with a human toothpaste called '"Colgate." 'At least that's what she thought it said. She turned away from the mirror. It was baring her beautiful reflection. The long, bloody red hair with the same eyes and a classic style to to her beautiful curves. She was like a red-head Demi. But of course, she knew she could never match up to her mother's beautiful face and body and everything else. Her mother had pale frecklaces, and a light skined tone. Though, Luna herself had a light pink skin tone, and no frecklaces. Luna made a sound of pain, as if she had been stabbed in the back,and flipped her hair in front of her face in spite and dread. Luna was selfish. Yes-she was. But now, she couldn't even insult someone that she knew would've deserved it, she couldn't even call herself beautiful because she was in fright of what might happen. But she was meaner now, much meaner. She couldn't stand the Lost Warriors (or TLW), because she knew that they did not even care for her sister. They just wanted someone to help them. And she did not find that fair by a long shot. She left the bathroom and went to the top of the tower where the mirror walls were. She stared out the windows like she had done the other day. She looked out and put to the window-walls the map she had found in her room. The pin point was still in the same place. She looked above the map to see where that might be. But, unlike Olympus, the world was not flat and stretched out on clouds. She realized this the hard way and face-palmed herself for her own stupidity. She dropped the map on the floor and angrily ran into a fit of tears. She rubbed her tears away; patience was the answer. She crossed her legs and closed her red eyes. She floated into the air and put her hands at her legs like someone that was meditaiting might. She had never done this before but had heard from her sister that worked in deep sadness and raging anger. Her sister had done it a lot, all through night when she couldn't sleep, all through morning when she couldn't stay up, and all through dawn when she couldn't shut up.That was Raina for you. A persitant girl. She had tried it day and night trying to figure out whether or not it would work to save her illness. Her sister didn't really know if it ever did work, but she was tired now so she tried it as well. As she was going into a strange state of mind (filled with things like bloodied walls and different areas of exsitance, which she didn't think could exsist, and many dark tunnels with shining lights at the end and many bums running through the tunnels, unknowing of what awaited them once they passed the darkness), the red lights began to flash, knocking her off her feet, losing her concentration and even collapsing onto the floor with a THUNK. The sirens were blazing, almost nothing at first and then loud as loud can be, and it made her angry thinking that the moment she could've used to find out where her sister was, was being taken over by a super hero emergency; and she was not a super hero. ''Whatever, ''she thought, and ran out of the tower like she had done the previous day. Slade James was running around, to and from buildings, from the side of buidings and from the tops of lamposts, Rocker flew around in the form of a red bat, flapping his wings while beside Luna, Marine was riding on the tidal wave, keeping her strengths solitare, and Logan and Sky rode beside one another on their motorcycles on the road. Luna looked from above, she wasn't being filled in on where they were going, she just followed them and where they were going she went as well. But relatively, she didn't care. She was only doing it for her sister, Raina was the only thing that mattered to her. The only thing. Luna had lost contacts with her parents, and Raina and her were up in Olympus trying to find them when they got caught up in a small war between the Gods and while trying to find their parents in all the chaos they got thrown out of Olympus, being mistaken for other Gods in the war. So now Luna was stuck in the state of Rhode Island, a place unknown to her, while her sister was probably a whole 'nother world away. The whole team stopped, but Luna was still flying, she couldn't control herself. She had spaced out remembering how she had gotten there, and thinking why she had gotten there. Only when the team screamed out in unison to her did Luna stop. Luna landed on the ground, one foot first, than the other. But she realized that was the slowest landing she ever made. The team looked at her but looked away as soon as the heard something break and someone began to sing. Luna couldn't help but smirk, even though she was trying to be nice now she couldn't surpass the fact that when someone is robbing the same person will comense to sing. How ridiculous. The team ran into the nearest jewlery storm where they had heard the window break, as they did so they saw a girl with purple hair taking jewlery away from the glass displays. The girl was singing and didn't seem to notice them, even though the girls voice seemed calm Luna sensed something evil about the girl. The girl had purple emo hair and purple ripped gloves on either hand. She wore tight purple jeans and a tight bra-like purple shirt. And she had a purple guitar over her shoulder which she seemed unwilling to let go. Luna could only imagine what crazy act a girl like this was going through. The girl turned around and looked at everyone. She had purple eyes, in a Japenese type of style, and she had a wicked smile on her face, and her lips were painted in purple. Such a disgusting color to Luna it was, purple that is. But she shrugged away the thought knowing that super villains were crazy and would try just about anything to be satisfied. "Lost Warriors," Logan shouted, "Attack!" The team took this as always as their point and began attacking the purple girl. The girl laughed, a wicked laugh, surprising Luna. Luna had a wicked laugh as well, but this girls laugh was more wicked than her own. The girls Japanese eyes stared at the team, still laughing wickedly. "Stupid Lost Warriors," the girl said, "I'm Muse. You can't put me back in jail!" She laughed. Luna rolled her red eyes. "As if." Than she steadied her eyes, "I can do whatever I want. And personally, your singing is grotescue." Luna said. "Oooooooh..." Logan said, "Burnnnnn....." He said, Luna heard the pause in his voice, where he was trying not to laugh. Sky rolled his eyes. "Let's just take her to jail already." Luna realized that Sky was a quiet kind of person. She had hardly heard him talk in a while. And Luna now realized that the population of the team didn't talk, and the tower always seemed quiet even during the bustling morning which the city had. Red Rocker talked, plenty at least, but if no one was talking he wouldn't talk. Slade James stayed quiet, and when he did talk he would be angry and rude. Marine Aqual was quiet, unless Red Rocker or Slade James talked she wouldn't talk, making Luna wonder what kind of relationship those three had. Sky was always quiet, no matter how much talk the team was giving he seemed to not care, or maybe he did. Logan and Luna on the other hand were constantly talking and making noise to keep quietness out of the tower. Luna cracked her knuckles, than her neck, than her back and straightned up all together. "My pleasure." The team backed off, Luna knew what they were doing. She wanted to fight Muse alone, and what she wanted she would get or else the team would not be able to fight alone. Muse began to sang, ''"Listen, chick, I don't really care about you. I don't really want to know about you. I'd really love to see you...drown. Go, go take a hike. Go find a cave. Go find a blind girl somewhere else-" "Did you say," Luna started, "blind girl?" Muse nodded. "That's right, Rosinda," Muse continued, "I know where your sister is." Luna got angry-no she got furious. Her eyes blazed, not just red like they normally did, but on fire. The fire leaked from the rounds of her eyes from where she saw through, and blazed evilly. Luna couldn't control herself- the bolts that should've come from her arm didn't. Instead, balls of fire blazed above her hands. She parted her hands away and got closer to Muse. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!?!" Her voice sounded like her fathers, the voice her father had when he got mad and through a tantrum, losing his temper. Muse just laughed, and Luna narrowed her eyes, more fire coming from them now than ever. Her whole body caught fire now, from the tips of her hair, which curled unusually, to the feet she used to walk. This time she screamed her mothers evil voice; and that was not a good sign. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!?!?!?!" Muse looked surprised and everyone else did as well. While Muse was surprised, James came up behind her and cuffed her hands with the police regulation hand cuffs they had been given. She screamed and kicked but James was to fast, he knocked her across the back her knee and tipped her over with a kick to the head. Luna took down the wall of fire that was her body. She walked over to Muse and bent down to look at her. She put her hand under her chin and looked her dead in the eye. "Where is my sister?" She asked. Muse laughed. "She's in the Wild Warriors tower in Africa." Luna pushed her head back down and smiled. "Thank you for being copartive, sweetie." She looked over at the team. "Take her to jail." Red Rocker looked over at her. "And where are you going?" Luna turned around and started walking. "Africa." 4: Africa Before Luna could even leave she was stopped. Sky ran up to her and stopped her. He looked her in the eye, "I'm coming with you." He says, "If you have a sister, I bet she's quiet, and I'm quiet. Maybe I can get a girlfriend." Luna gasped, she was surprised, of course, and didn't like what this boy was saying to her. She stared at him with an angry face. "How dare you." She said, as she slapped him. "My sister is not a toy! She's blind and deserves to be taken care of, more than me. But to see that someone that is not me cares for her... that is annoying!" Her heart fluttered a little. Sky was cute. He had lighter hair than his brother, who had black hair. His eyes were more crystal, unlike his brothers dark eyes. Luna felt allured to him in someway... she had no meaning of sounding stuck up. But she didn't like that he wanted her as a girlfriend. He looked at her crossed and pointed a pale finger at her, "Listen. I don't think she's a toy! If you guys are like my brother and I, she will be quiet like me. And, I already know that you like my brother. So why not put him as your boyfriend? And let me apend who ever I wish to." She slapped his finger away and looked him in the eye, "Whatever you say, mystery boy." Sky smiled, "Good." Luna rolled her red eyes. It was a strange thing that anybody would be able to tell that she was rolling her eyes. You see, sense everything of her eyes are red, and there are no whites or pupiles, it's odd for someone to tell that she is rolling them. But, somehow Sky could tell that she had been rolling her eyes. He laughed under his breath. Luna looked at him, he was weird. A lot like his brother. But, he was sort of like Raina. They were both quiet and didn't seem to want to bother anyone. Yet, Sky was different. He seemed able to laugh, while Raina was only able to smile. Now Luna was thinking of her sister. Her sister. The only person she had left. Luna looked over at Sky as her eyes began to tear up. She blinked off the obvious tears and began to talk. "How are we supposed to get to Africa?" Sky blinked. He was surprised, Luna could tell. "Well," He said, looking at her, "Haven't you ever been to Earth?" He asked. Luna looked at him, "Are you kidding? Do I look like I'm from Earth?" She knew very well that humans had intellcutual resources, and she was fine with that, but for them not to be able to distinguish someone that is obviously not a human from the humans, now that was pure stupidity. Sky turned around, laughing quietly. Luna looked at him, a pressured look in her eyes. "Are you playing with me, boy?" She asked. Sky turned over and looked at her. "The Earth is round, not flat like Olympus, DemToy, or Demina." Sky flipped his hair out of his face. Luna flinched. ''What does he know? I never... I couldn't... How did he... What? ''She thought. "What do you mean by DemToy? What's DemToy? What are you talking about?" She tried to pretend it wasn't real. She had tried to forget all about DemToy... DemToy isn't real, she would tell herself. Olympus isn't real, she told herself. I am not weird!, she insisted. Sky looked at her. For a human, he was smart. Just as smart as Raina. "DemToy, Isla. The place this war is taking place in." Luna had began walking, and Sky kept walking by her. He didn't leave her side, and if she slowed her pace, so would he. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. Sky just looked ahead, and he kept walking, almost as if he didn't wish to look at Luna when he was talking to her. "I don't know, what does it have to do with anything?" Luna flinched, he didn't know. Maybe now it would be easier for her to hide the truth. She shrugged, "I don't know. I was wondering. I don't even know what that is." Sky made a faint laugh and smiled, "Sure." Luna looked at him and Sky back at her. Her raced a little. She was lost for a second, she didn't know why, and she probably didn't care. "Doesn't that neckalce of your's teleport?" He asked, nodding in Luna's direction. Luna slipped the red heart neckalce pendant in between her fingers and rubbed it lightly. The neckalce was a memory for her, it was something that she loved. The pendant alone was not enough to be important to her, but the neckalce itself, that was everything for her. Everything. Her father had given it to her. She remembered her father. She remembered her other sister. Runa. And she remembered all of that by touching that neckalce. But the neckalce was created to teleport her, or whoever wore the neckalce, to wherever they would wish to go. Yet, Luna had forgotten about that and was surprised at why Sky would know about that. "Yeah, what of it?" Sky shrugged, "Unless you want to walk all the way to Africa we could just teleport there." Luna facepalmed herself for her stupidity, "Right." She took off her neckalce and put it on the palm of her left hand, Sky put his right hand above her left hand. He helped her squeeze her hand shut, and they closed their eyes. Before long they had their eyes back open, but the darkness was still there. They were teleporting. Luna had whispered Africa before it had all gone dark, and now before a split second even passed they were there. It was a weird thing, teleporting that is. Category:Science Fiction